Black CHRISTMAS Miss You Most at Christmas Time
by Uchiha Vnie-chan
Summary: Saat salju pertama turun, di sebuah kota yang indah di malam natal, aku kehilanganmu, untuk selamanya... CHRISTMAS 2 tahun yang lalu benar-benar kelabu ! Mind to R&R?


Warning : AU, Alur Mundur, OOC -mungkin-

Mind to Read 'n Review ? ^_^

BLACK CHRISTMAS { MISS YOU MOST AT CHRISTMAS TIME }

Uchiha

Hari ini membuatku teringat pada masa laluku. Terbang bersama angin malam dan salju pertama yang mulai turun, yang membuatku lupa akan masalah. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Itulah yang telah menjerumuskanku pada masalah ini. Andai waktu itu bisa diputar kembali. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, sebelum semua itu terjadi, walau hanya dengan waktu sekejap.

_-WARNING MODE : ON. PLOT MUNDUR-_

Lagu itu terdengar jernih ditelingaku. _"…I gaze out the window, this cold winter's night…at all of the twinkling lights. Alone in the darkness remembering when you were mine…"_ Suara Mariah Carey yang bening mengalun. Aku mendengarkannya dan akhirnya terbuai.

Dalam kesendirian ini, aku membangun sebuah harapan. Harapan bisa menyaksikan indahnya Amegakure saat malam natal bersama…dia. Tapi rasanya, itu tak mungkin.

Aku hanya bisa membangun harapan itu yang pada akhirnya akan runtuh kembali. Ponselku berdering. Nomer yang tidak dikenal. Biasanya dari Konoha. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 20.00. Artinya, di Konoha sudah jam 02.00 dini hari. Rasanya siapa yang mau telpon semalam ini ?

"Hallo…" Aku menjawab dengan ragu.

"Hai, Sakura." Terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

"Kau…" Aku terlalu kaget dan rindu padanya. Bahkan aku hanya bisa terdiam dan semua kritikanku padanya karena dia tidak pernah membalas _E-mai_l-ku terasa tercekat di korongkongan.

"Aku ingin melihat Amegakure saat malam natal. Aku ingin melihat indahnya malam natal dan menikmati indahnya menara Twin Rain di malam hari," sepertinya khayalan'nya' sedang menjadi. Hal ini selalu ia bicarakan di _E-mai_lnya.

"Ya, indahnya malam Natal di Ame, sulit dilukiskan. Terlalu indah. Menara Twin Rain pun makin megah dengan hiasan tambahan, juga Festival Kembang Api di tengah turunnya butiran-butiran salju -bisa dibayangkan???-," jawabku ikut-ikutan menghayal bisa menyaksikan semua itu bersama'nya'.

"Sahabatku, sekarang aku sedang ada di menara Twin Rain yang menjulang tinggi. Tak jauh dari apartemenmu yang hanya beberapa ratus meter dari sini. Tepatnya di _Taxi phone_," Aku tercengang kaget.

"Kamu bercanda,ya!" Terdengar suara dia bilang "tidak" dengan suara yakin.

"Aku tunggu kau di balkon kamarmu. Aku akan melemparkan mawar putih yang pernah aku janjikan jika kita bertemu lagi," suara dia terdengar berharap. Bunyi gemertuk giginya yang kedinginan sangat jelas terdengar.

"Lima menit lagi aku akan sampai di bawah balkon apartemenmu."

Aku tutup telepon. Aku sungguh bingung. Benarkah ? Aku tak percaya.

Aku teringat pertengkaran kami saat aku akan berangkat 2 minggu lagi ke Amegakure.

"Seharusnya kau bilang jauh hari sebelum kau pergi. Setidaknya aku bisa mempersiapkan kuliah di Amegakure juga! " Dia sepertinya marah aku merahasiakan masalah ini darinya, dan baru kali ini aku mengatakannya.

"Please deh, satu Negara kan cuma punya satu kuota buat satu_ exchange student_," jawabku menenangkannya.

"Setidaknya aku bisa kuliah di Kusagakure yang dekat dengan Ame supaya setidaknya kita bisa bertemu 2 minggu sekali," jawabnya, kini nadanya mulai kembali bersahabat.

"Tapi…" aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mempersiapkan hatiku untuk kehilangan sahabat terbaikku, " jawabnya sambil pergi berlalu meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa menyesali perbuatanku ini.

 ****

Aku masih ragu untuk keluar dari balkon. Butiran salju yang berjatuhan menciptakan udara yang lebih dingin. Aku putuskan untuk keluar.

Dibawah sana 15 meter dari atas ini, ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari menara Twin Rain. Dia melambaikan mawar putih yang ia janjikan itu. Aku memberikan kode agar ia tetap disitu. Aku berlari menuruni tangga apartemen untuk sampai dibawah sana.

" 9..3..2..1..7 " aku menekan kode untuk membuka gerbang apartemen yang hanya diketahui oleh penghuni apartemen dan kerabat dekatnya.

Aku mencari-cari'nya' yang mengenakan jas hitam favoritnya. Hadiah natal dariku tahun lalu.

Aku tak menemukannya di manapun. Ku temukan secarik memo yang tergeletak dibawah lantai yang hampir tertutup salju. Tulisan yang sangat kukenal.

"Aku ingin bertemu melepas rindu denganmu di Menara Twin Rain."

Akh, kau bercanda!

Aku merasakan kedinginan yang teramat sangat. Ternyata aku hanya mengenakan baju tidur dan sandal rumah. Aku putuskan untuk pulang mengganti pakaian.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian dengan mengenakan jas tebal plus topi, syal, dan sarung tangan dan tak lupa sepatu boots, aku kembali keluar apartemen untuk mencari'nya'. Aku berjalan, tepatnya setengah berlari menuju menara Twin Rain yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih 500 meter dari apartemenku.

Sesekali, aku tak sengaja menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar menara Twin Rain. Setelah berulang kali mengucapkan maaf, akhirnya aku sampai di Menara Twin Rain. Aku terus berkeliling di sekitar menara, berusaha mencari'nya'. Tapi tetap, aku tak jua melihat batang hidungnya.

Oh, Shit! Ponselku tertinggal di kamar. Begitupun dengan dompetku. Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi dia?

Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Mungkin saja dia akan menghubungiku lagi. Jadi, kutunggu di apartemen saja, lah...

Kini aku berada di apartemenku yang hangat. Ku buka jasku, dan ku lempar sembarangan ke arah tempat tidur king size-ku. Oh, itu dia ponselku. Aku segera mengambilnya, dan mengecek daftar panggilan. Tapi ternyata, dia belum menghubungiku lagi.

Saat aku menoleh kearah televisi yang masih menyala, aku melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi di dekat menara Twin Rain, tepatnya 900 meter dari salah satu menara tertinggi di dunia itu. Tempat terjadinya kerusuhan itu adalah, Amegakure International Airport.

Aku tak bisa mendengar dan melihat kejadian itu secara langsung karena apartemenku ini terhalang menara Twin Rain yang menjulang tinggi dan pasar natal disekitarnya, juga orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Kejadian itu terjadi pukul 07.15 PM yang lalu. Tapi aku baru tahu sekarang. Hatiku terasa bergoncang. Firasatku berubah buruk. Jangan-jangan...?!

" …_Dan ternyata sekarang bukan hanya mobil dan gedung saja yang terbakar. Tapi juga 5 orang korban tewas, dan 10 orang korban menderita luka bakar. Salah seorang korban tewas, seorang pemuda yang diketahui melalui paspornya berasal dari Konohagakure yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, tewas ditempat kejadian. Serta beberapa orang yang terluka parah dan ringan…"_ Suara pembaca berita dengan bahasa Amegakure yang kupahami.

Aku langsung menelepon rumah Sasuke.

"_Sakura-chan,ya?. Gimana, kaget 'ga ketemu Sasuke? Kalian sudah bertemu,kan ? Nekat banget tuh anak! Katanya, dia kanget banget sama kamu…" _Suara Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke, terdengar dari seberang telepon, membuatku yakin kalau korban tewas itu benar-benar Sasuke_._

Aku terduduk lemas. Tapi kalau kejadian itu pukul 07.15 PM, kenapa aku bisa melihat Sasuke pukul 08.10 PM ?

Butiran salju yang turun kini mulai berkurang. Asap yang mengepul di kota Amegakure akibat kerusuhan itu mulai terlihat dari balkon kamarku. Sepanjang malam aku menunggu dan berharap Sasuke akan menampakan dirinya seperti terakhir kalinya. Walaupun Sasuke tak menampakan dirinya lagi, tapi aku yakin bahwa sepanjang malam ini Sasuke tetap menemaniku melihat Ame dan menara Twin Rain juga Festival kembang api yang sangat indah. Kita berdua, Sasuke. Dan kuharap, kau selalu menemaniku agar aku tak kesepian lagi...

CHRISTMAS 2 tahun yang lalu benar-benar kelabu !

 ****

A/N : Hwa... Lagi-lagi fic gaje. Natalnya udah lewat, tapi fic ini baru di Publish sekarang. Ini juga termasuk koleksi cerpen saia yang dibuat ketika saia masih duduk di bangku SMP loh! Minna-san, pada sadar 'ga sih, tiap fic yang saia buat pasti ada chara yang meninggal? Hwahaha! Itu karena saia adalah shinigami baru dari divisi 13 di Soul Societe! -tambah GaJe- Arigatou bagi readers yang sudah bersedia membaca fic saia. Yang review, saia ucapkan terimakasih yang berjuta kali lipat. ^_^

DOOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA...

P.S : Ada yang merasa Deja vü ketika membaca fic ini?

nie-chan


End file.
